


(Don’t) Trust the King

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [16]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: (Although Lets Be Honest), (HE WAS THE TRUE VILLAIN OF THE SHOW ALONGSIDE UTHER), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angry Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Balinor Lives (Merlin), Canon Era, Dark Kilgharrah (Merlin), Deviates From Canon, Episode: s02e13 The Last Dragonlord, Evil Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Hurt Merlin (Merlin), Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Protective Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Protective Balinor (Merlin), Scared Merlin (Merlin), Uther Pendragon Dies (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:14:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27034021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: Uther holds the Dragonlord’s son hostage as leverage against him.
Relationships: Balinor & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Balinor & Merlin (Merlin), Balinor & Uther Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: I’ve Got You (You’re Safe Now) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939345
Comments: 22
Kudos: 610





	(Don’t) Trust the King

**Author's Note:**

> **PROMPT No 16. A TERRIBLE, HORRIBLE, NO GOOD, VERY BAD DAY**  
>  Forced to Beg | Hallucinations | **Shoot the Hostage**

Arthur was starting to convince himself that the gods wanted him to die of an early heart condition, because the events of the last three days were a fucking surprise one after another, each one bigger one than the last.

For starters, the fucking dragon that Merlin had introduced him to after revealing his magic had decided to go against the promise he’d made the Crown Prince and warlock about going freely when liberated; laughing after the chains had broken before claiming that he would never bow down to sons of traitors-

And promptly flew out to set Camelot on fire, much to the men’s horror.

No matter their attempts, the Knights couldn’t take it down, and Merlin’s magic had also proven useless against the backstabber.

And then, when scrambling for ideas to stop the dragon, Gaius had revealed that there was someone capable of doing so- someone Arthur’s father had oh so conveniently tried to have killed on the Purge for having the ability to command dragons, a Dragonlord.

And _then_ , while on the Court Physician chambers getting their injuries treated before parting for the quest- Gaius admitted, to the surprise of the blond and outraged shock of the raven, that Balinor also happened to be Merlin’s father.

… Who hadn’t know he’d sired a son, if the shocked reaction on Balinor’s face was anything to go by.

“I-” the Dragonlord was floored, while next to Arthur, Merlin looked anxious, “I don’t know what is like to have a son” the man finally admitted in a whisper.

“Nor I a father” Merlin said in a soft voice, azure eyes brimming with tears.

Balinor breathed out a laugh, and Arthur watched, with great pleasure, how father and son embraced each other in happiness; momentarily forgetting the world’s problems as he witnessed the family rejoice.

“Hang on” Balinor broke the hug with Merlin to stare at the Crown Prince with alarm and wariness, “What will you do to him?” he demanded to know as he pointed at Merlin, who frowned.

“Er- after this is over? Probably ask him to polish my armor” Arthur said with a shrug.

“Don’t lie to me, Pendragon” Balinor hissed, “I will not lose my family to Uther again”

Arthur staggered back.

_Oh._

“I would never hurt Merlin” the blond coolly replied, “I’d rather light myself on fire first”

“It’s true” the raven attested, pulling at the Dragonlord’s sleeve to gain his attention, “He’s known about my magic for a year and my head is still attached to my shoulders!”

Balinor gaped.

“You learned magic?” he asked in wonder.

“I- no” Merlin stammered, looking nervous again, “I was born with magic” he admitted in a small voice. The blond clutched his fist to avoid the urge to hug him, knowing that his dear friend thought himself an anomaly for it.

“Impossible”

“Possible”

“As much as I would like for you two to continue your conversation” Arthur cut in, looking wary at the sky, “Time is short”

“Will you please help us?” Merlin inquired to his father. Arthur held his breath.

They’d already explained off course, and the man had refused at first, claiming Camelot deserved it, which prompted a screaming match between the three of them that was cut short when Merlin lost his temper and yelled that he was ashamed to have a father as a coward.

“Very well” Balinor said after a moment of silence, nodding, “I will help you”

The Crown Prince and warlock sagged with relief.

_Thank the Mother, Maiden and Crone-_

“If you succeed in killing the dragon, you will not go unrewarded” Arthur began to say in gratefulness, but a scoff from the Dragonlord made him stop.

“I will not help you kill him” Balinor said, rising his hand when the Crown Prince went to protest, “I will not do the same thing Uther did to the rest of the dragons”

Arthur looked away, pressing his lips. He hated to admit that the man had a point.

“Then- what will you do?” Merlin asked.

“I’ll order him to leave Albion” the Dragonlord revealed, “When a dragon misbehaves like this, causing harm on purpose, we banish them. Killing your own kin is barbaric and simply inhuman”

Arthur thought it made sense. To kill the last dragon was cruel, banishment while having the opportunity to live and eventually die free sounded good.

“Alright then” the Crown Prince conceited, “You’ll be rewarded nonetheless”

Balinor scoffed again.

“I seek no rewa-”

“I did not mean coin” Arthur cut him off, taking a deep breath for the next part, “I meant- freedom. No persecution” he briefly looked at Merlin, who was staring at him with hope in his azure eyes, “You could go to Ealdor”

“To Mother” the raven whispered in delight.

“Why should I trust your word?” Balinor asked with mistrust, even if his own eyes glimmered with hope and longing.

“I am not my Father” Arthur said.

“Exactly”

Arthur blinked.

“Beg your pardon?”

“You’re not the King, young one” Balinor explained, “Your promise is useless”

“I’ll speak with my Father and make him see reason” Arthur replied with confidence, yet flooring at Merlin and Balinor’s looks of uncertainty.

Lips thin, Arthur reached for the small pouch attacked to his belt, hesitating briefly before making up his mind.

“Here” he said while handling Merlin his most precious possession, “Take my Mother’s sigil as a symbol of my promise”

“Arthur- Arthur I can’t take this-” the warlock shyly stammered while Balinor’s eyes widened.

“ _Mer_ lin” the blond murmured with light nerves as he felt the scrutiny of the Dragonlord’s stare, “Just- just take it”

Hesitantly, the raven took the sigil, fingers tracing the engraved dove while Arthur turned to stare at Balinor.

The Dragonlord looked at the boys with a thoughtful look on his face for a moment, before returning the Crown Prince’s stare.

“I take your word”

* * *

Obviously, because something good had occurred, everything went to shit afterwards.

Aside from a surprise attack from Cenred’s Knights that are quickly dispatched by Merlin and Arthur with a familiar combination of sword fighting and magic (much to Balinor’s clear shock); they barely encounter trouble back to Camelot.

Merlin and Balinor talk excitedly all the way, the raven asking questions about magic and dragonlord culture and the Dragonlord patiently answering all his inquires with a growing fondness that makes the spying Crown Prince smile at the clear delight father and son were sharing.

They enter Camelot as the sun begins to go down, anxious.

Despite his promise to the Dragonlord, Arthur can’t help but feel dread in his stomach as they approach the council chamber, but does his best to blame it on the nerves.

“Father” Arthur greets the King with a bow before gesturing to his guest, “I bring you-”

But his Father cuts him off by raising his hand, face blank as he stares at Balinor.

“Arrest the boy” the King ordered with a grim tone.

“Father, what-?” Arthur asked as he watched with growing dread and confusion how the guards came behind a petrified Merlin and dragged him to Uther, “What’s the meaning of this?!” he demanded to know as his friend was forced to his knees.

The Crown Prince and Dragonlord took a step forward, but Uther’s Knights blocked their way while the King did not answer.

“Father-”

“Gaius” Uther cut off the blond’s new protest as the Court Physician came into the room, paling immediately at the sight, “How stupid do you believe me to be?”

Arthur felt his heart come to his throat at the same time Gaius asked a confused “My lord?”

Uther got up from his throne, staring down at Merlin.

“Twenty and three years ago I hear that Balinor is hiding in a small village at the border, and the villagers say he briefly passed time with a woman… who happens to be your niece” the King began to say in a low voice, “And that woman comes into this court years asking for help, and I find out she has a son, who at that moment couldn’t have been nothing less than eight and ten” he paused, looking to Balinor, “And I find out by servant talk that the boy is a bastard”

Arthur felt himself pale when he realized where this was going.

No-

“I thought it nothing more than a funny coincidence. But imagine my surprise when I’m passing through your chambers and I hear you tell the boy the identity of his father” Uther kept on saying, circling a terrified looking Merlin like a predator before forcing the raven upwards, turning him around at the same time he took out a knife and placed it on Merlin’s neck.

The Crown Prince gasped in fright, taking another step towards the King and his friend, wanting nothing more but to shake his Father by the shoulders and asking what the fuck was wrong with him-

A guard held him back by grasping him by the arm.

“I’ve got to say, Balinor, that your son looks almost nothing like you” Uther commented idly to the man who was glaring with outrage at the King, “He takes more after the whore you left with child”

“Don’t call her that” Balinor coolly said, “Although I suppose the same could be same for your child”

“How dare you insult my wife-?!”

“Oh, you misunderstood me. I could never insult Ygraine” the Dragonlord smirked, “You, on the other hand-”

Uther further pressed the dagger to Merlin’s throat, causing a small cut to form; glaring at the Dragonlord with a small smirk of his own.

Arthur felt his, Gaius and Balinor’s breaths hitch.

“One more insubordinate word from you, and your son pays for it”

“Father- Father stop this-” Arthur demanded, trying not to make his anxiety show, “Balinor came here on his own free will, there’s no need to threaten my manservant for him to comply”

Uther looked at him with disappointment.

“When you say things like these Arthur, I realize you’re less than ready to be King” he said, “A good King always has the best weapon to use against his enemy”

“A good King does not take hostages as leverage!” the Crown Prince protested with anger, “This is madness!” he added as he made way to Uther, but the King’s Knights unsheathed their swords to block his way. The blond glared at them.

“Your son is right, Uther” Balinor took a small step forward, “I came here to help and be gone in my way- Unhand my child”

“What will you order the dragon to do?” Uther asked in reply, gaze calculating.

“I’ll order Kilgharrah to leave Albion” Balinor answered, “He’ll never bother anyone ever again”

For a moment there was silence.

“Wrong answer”

And with that said, Uther plunged the dagger on Merlin’s side.

“NO!”

“MERLIN-!”

Arthur was rooted to the spot with shock as he watched, horrified, how the raven chocked back a cry of pain as he withered in his captor’s hold, knife still embedded low on his right waist and blood beginning to slowly drip in his tunic.

“YOU SON OF A-!” Balinor cried in outrage, charging toward the King-

Uther simply twisted the blade further into Merlin, who simply whimpered as tears of agony ran through his cheeks. Arthur felt his own eyes burning as rage simmered in him.

“You will kill the dragon, and I’ll let you heal your son” Uther’s voice echoed around the shocked chamber, “You’ll be well compensated and be granted the opportunity to live freely with your new found family”

It was an empty promise, Arthur realized numbly.

Uther Pendragon’s word was not to be trusted.

“And for fucks sake, Arthur” the King berated with exasperation, gesturing to the blond at the same time he took out the dagger; throwing a barely conscious Merlin onto the ground, ignoring the howl of pain the boy let out, “No man is worth your tears”

You’re certainly not, the Crown Prince thought darkly.

“Prepare yourselves to kill the beast” Uther declared to the Knights in the room.

Aside from his personal Knights, no one moved, everyone staring at the bleeding Merlin with wide eyes. Arthur’s own Knights looked pale, and Sir Leon even had his hand tightly gripping his sword pummel, expression murderous.

“NOW!” the King barked with impatience. Arthur flinched at the tone, before steeling himself.

“Let Merlin be treated by Gaius” the blond barely recognized his own voice. Next to him, he could see Balinor shaking.

“Have you gone deaf, Arthur? Balinor must kill the dragon first”

“Merlin will bleed out first” Arthur forced himself to sound calm and unemotional, “And that will make your promise mean nothing”

For a moment the King and the Crown Prince simply stared at each other, the latter not daring to breathe and have his eyes trail to Merlin; he knew he still laid on the floor, weakly clutching his wound, breaths labored.

“Very well then” Uther finally said, “But to prevent any funny business-”

He nodded to one of his Knights, who came forth with what Arthur faintly recognized to be cold iron, approaching both Dragonlord and Court Physician.

Both men willingly raised their arms, faces grim.

“Satisfied?” Uther asked the Crown Prince, who curtly nodded, “We’ll talk about this rebellious behavior of yours when this is over” the King coolly said, “Everyone else, MOVE! The dragon attacks at dark and the night is upon us!”

That finally made the people in the chamber move, Uther sharing one last disgusted glace with the blond before leaving with his Knights.

Balinor, Gaius and Arthur moved at the same time towards Merlin, the distraught father arriving first, gathering his injured child in his arms.

 _“Fy mab”_ the Dragonlord chocked as he pushed back the sweaty hairs from the warlock’s face while Arthur began breaking strips of his own tunic to give to the physician with near desperation.

“I am so sorry, old friend” Gaius whispered with bright eyes as he began applying pressure to Merlin’s wound, who gave a whimper, “If I had known-”

“He won’t keep it” Arthur told the Dragonlord, panic starting to get a hold of him as he stared at his dear friend’s pale face and fallen blood, “My Fa- the King, he won’t keep it”

“Believe me” Balinor said darkly, “I’m well aware”

“A-Arthur?” Merlin’s faint voice called under his father’s hold, azure eyes blinking with clear haziness.

“I’m here, Merlin” the blond murmured, throwing caution to the wind and cupping the warlock’s face with his hand while the other trailed his fingers through the dark hair, “I swore- I’m so sorry-”

“Th-This isn’t your f-fault you prat” the raven chocked out, smiling a bit before flinching, “You- you’re not the one who- who stabbed m-me”

“Must you jest now?” Arthur berated in an attempt to ignore the tears that where spilling from his eyes. Merlin simply breathed out a weak laugh before wincing and closing his eyes in pain, clutching his father’s arms.

“I’m going to kill him” the Crown Prince growled.

“I don’t think the people would mind you committing regicide, Sire”

Arthur nearly broke his neck by turning his head to stare at Sir Leon in surprise.

“Leon?”

His oldest friend pointed at Merlin, who was also staring at the Knight in shock.

“The people are terrified of Uther” Leon began to say in a low voice, as if afraid that the King would jump into them at any moment, “We all wait with bated breath for you to become King. You’ve proven you care and are willing to change” he looked at the Crown Prince, loyalty in his eyes, “Whatever happens, we stand behind you, Arthur”

Arthur swallowed, turning away to look at Merlin, pale and weak in his father’s arms and still bleeding despite the makeshift bandages Gaius was wrapping around him.

He could feel the stares on him.

A shaky hand clutched his own.

Merlin was looking at him with bright eyes.

“I-I know it's hard for you to-to understand how I feel, b-but-” he winced, breathing out a small laugh, “Well, I care a hell of a lot about that armor, so y-you better not mess it up” he said, acceptance shining in the azure with hidden gold.

Arthur took a deep breath before turning to look at Balinor.

“What was that about the dragon wanting revenge on the King?”

* * *

Uther had gathered a small party in the castle courtyard, consisting only of Arthur’s men.

The King himself had a barely conscious (but thankfully still alive) Merlin chained next to him, an obvious reminder to Balinor of the stakes.

Gods, Arthur had never hated his Father more.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his Knights glaring at the King, before focusing his eyes onto the distance.

The now familiar figure of the dragon was advancing towards Camelot.

At the same time, the Dragonlord advanced to the middle of the square.

 _“O drakon, e male so ftengometta tesd'hup'anankes!”_ Balinor roared.

Arthur forgot about his anxiety for a moment, watching in awe at how the dragon suddenly stilled in the sky, letting out a growl of it’s own before coming down to the courtyard.

“Balinor” the dragon hissed with contempt.

“Kilgharrah” Balinor nodded curtly to the creature.

“Finally decided to help Uther finished the job” Kilgharrah said with a growl.

The Crown Prince could see the Dragonlord smirking.

“Not quite”

“Balinor-” Uther hissed, picking up the dying son of the Dragonlord, “Watch your words”

Arthur unsheathed his sword.

“I suggest you do the same” he told the King, who gaped at him in outrage.

“Arthur-” Uther growled, “Arthur, what is the meaning of this?!”

“I’ve always known you to be cruel” Arthur coolly said, aware that his Knights were surrounding the King, “But hurting an innocent out of spite- and someone who I happen to care about” he steadied himself, ignoring this sharp intake of breath from the men around him, “You call yourself a good King, but you’re nothing but a tyrant”

Uther simply stared at him with fury.

“Well this is a pleasant surprise” the dragon broke through the silence, “The little Pendragon has finally turned against you, Uther”

“You shut up” barked the King, still glaring at the blond, “Camelot will never accept you as King” he spat.

“We doubt it” Sir Kay said next to Leon, “We prefer to serve King Arthur!”

The rest of the Knights yelled their agreement, with some of the people taking refuge in the castle who’d been watching exclaiming their agreement.

“Let Merlin go” Arthur commanded in an icy voice.

Uther looked like a cornered animal, eyes wide and maniac looking; he gripped his hold on his prisoner, a hand coming to press onto the wound and forcing Merlin’s injury to begin pouring out again.

“N-No- S-Stop-” Merlin begged in a faint voice.

And then Uther unsheathed his own sword, ready to plunge it onto the raven-

What happened next was too fast to comprehend for the Crown Prince.

He and Balinor screamed at the same time, the blond running towards the King, tackling him off to the ground and forcing him to drop Merlin and his weapon. Uther tried to land a punch on his child, but then Arthur pushed Uther down the stairs at the same time the dragon released his fire, encasing the King with the flames that had caused so much horror for the past days.

For a moment there was only shocked silence.

“Long live King Arthur, I suppose” Kilgharrah broke the quiet with amusement.

“Merlin” Balinor whispered.

Arthur gasped in horror when he noticed that the raven didn’t seem to be moving as a new pool of blood formed on his back.

“No- no- Merlin?!” the blond called, cradling the unresponsive warlock in his arms, “Hey- stay with me” he begged as he desperately looked for Merlin’s pulse.

“His heart’s nearly stopped” Arthur whispered in distress, turning to look at Balinor.

The Dragonlord looked at Kilgharrah.

“Heal my son” he commanded.

But the creature merely snorted with wry amusement in it’s features. 

“Why should I do so?” the dragon asked in a bored tone, “You helped my kin die, I suppose it’s fair that I return the courtesy for your kin as well”

“Heal my son, Kilgharrah, or I swear that I’ll command you to fly into the sun” Balinor’s hiss sent shivers down Arthur’s spine.

So that’s where Merlin got it from.

Kilgharrah did not seem moved.

“Please” Arthur whispered, “Please- We can’t lose him”

_I can’t lose him._

“No”

Balinor roared a command that was filled with rage.

The dragon visibly tried to resist the order, but eventually relented, glaring at the Dragonlord and Arthur before inclining his head to Merlin, letting out a golden mist.

The blond watched, mesmerized, how the small fog fell on the warlock; settling onto Merlin’s skin with a faint shine before the boy took a deep breath, slowly beginning to stir in Arthur’s arms.

“Arthur?”

“Merlin” the new King softly called, feeling a small smile of relief forming on his lips.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see the Dragonlord nod in satisfaction before turning to the dragon.

“Leave Albion and never come back” Balinor ordered to Kilgharrah, “You’ve killed without mercy and hurt innocents in your quest for vengeance”

The dragon glared, but bowed to the Dragonlord nonetheless before leaping onto the sky.

Balinor, in turn, ran to the new King and his son, taking the raven out of the blond’s arms to tightly embrace his child. He gave Arthur a look of gratitude, which he returned.

“Is it really over?” Merlin asked in a small voice as they watched Kilgharrah disappear amongst the clouds.

“It’s over” Arthur confirmed, taking Merlin’s hand and shyly placing a small kiss to the back of it, face burning as he caught the look Balinor gave him, “It’s over”

“We’re going to be alright, _draig fach_ ” Balinor gently said to his son.

The future looked bright.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Fy mab_ = Welsh for 'My son'
> 
>  _Draig fach_ = Welsh for 'Little dragon'
> 
> Balinor should have lived longer damn it. He just found he has a son! He was so fucking ready to be a dad! He was getting exited about sharing the Dragon culture with Merlin! I’m pretty sure Balinor was so fucking ready to marry Hunith so he could dote on his family!
> 
> WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO BBC?!


End file.
